Class of pokemon
by Kim Chin1
Summary: The Gang gets sucked in by one of Philly phill's Adventshems. and are spited out in Kanto. can they get home? will they ever see Sunny again? rated K plus.


**Class Of Pokemon! Chapter 1 is here! **

**Chapter 1's name is: A Journey from Earth to...**

**POV's: Tamika, Kam, Philly phill, Madison.**

**Injoy the first Chapter! **

* * *

**CLASS OF 3000 Sing!**

**PHILLY PHILL'S BASEMENT**

**Tamika's POV**

"Where are we going, Philly phill?" Li'l D asked."To My newest Project."Philly phill answered. He walked over to something with a curtain over it."Behold!"He yelled pulling the curtain off. It was some kind of portal thing you see in time travel movies."It's a Dementia Travel portal!"He announced."How does it work?"Kam asked."Like this..."Philly phill said flicking some swishes. The "thing" started to shake and glow."That's not suppose to happen."He said backing away."Fellows. As we stand here 2 feet away from a glowing contraption about to blow. I Can't help but think we...."Eddie said before the Portal blew up and turned into a vortex like thing. It sucked us all into it....

**A WIRED FOREST**

**Kam's POV**

we fell out of nowhere into some kind of forest."Never mind."Eddie said when we landed."This is not good..."Philly phill said."What's not good?"Madison asked."it seems we have Landed into a new universe. "He said." what universe?"I asked."um... Beets me."He finely said."What!? Boy, You Mean You Don't even Know where We are!?"Tamika Yelled"Yes I do. We are in a highly Populated Area, populated by..."Philly phill said looking around. A Swarm Of Big Bee things came out of no where and chased us."WHAT ARE DOUES THINGS!?"Eddie asked in a panic."I THINK THERE WOSPIPS!"I answered."BIG WOSPIPS!"Tamika finished. Soon we where Running to a small town, and ran into the sign of the town. As we regained Balinese we read the Town's name out loud."Pal-it-town."we read."Where's plait town? "Madison asked."I don't think it's a real town, Madison."Kim said."Well it got to be real if we crashed into it's sign. I say we go check it out!"Li'l D said."I don't know. Maybe we should wait here for Sunny to save us."Eddie said in a worried Voice."Then it's saddled. We go into Town."Li'l D said Marching off to the town."Not so fast, Li'l D!"Tamika said grabbing Li'l D by his shirt's coaler."We didn't say We where going to town. Do I have to draw You a Picture In Black and White!? We Stay Put!"She growled."Jeez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."He said."Prov it Or Move it, Punk!"She yelled holding up her fist in Li'l D's face." Guys!"I yelled. Every one looked at me."This is no time to fight! We have to figurer out Where we Are and Find a way back home!"I said."Kam's right. We can't stay here forever. Did you See the Size Of the bees we Where chased by!? I don't want to spend the rest of my days here. Plus, My bath is at 9."Eddie said."Bath, smath. We Still need to get out of here! So I'm the new leader!"Tamika said,"You? Leader? Sorry girl But I'm the Leader here!"Li'l D said."Yea. But we Can't Count on you Even to just Bring A Bag of chips To a Birthday party!"Tamika Hissed."well Your Pushy and Bossy Personality Is to much of a hand full. No one Wants A Pushy, Bossy leader. Right?!"Li'l D said."I'm staying out of this."Philly phill said. "Count me out."I said."Count me out too."Kim said."Sorry."Madison said." I can't pick really."Eddie said."Well Someone needs to be leader." Li'l D said"Like Sunny!""Sunny isn't Here, Fool!"Tamika yelled."where is Sunny?"Madison asked.

**ALATA GEORGIA PARK**

Sunny is siting on a bench Sucking on the straw of his drink. He burps."Excuses me."He said.

**TOWN FROUNT/ DIFERINT WORLD.**

**Philly phill's POV**

"I'm Telling you I'm Leader!"Tamika yelled."How long has it been?"Madison asked, I checked my watch."6 hours."I said groggy."And what time is it?"Eddie."About 7 P.M."I answered."they will never stop fighting."Kam said."I think I'm going to go Insane! They are SO Annoying! WILL they Just Pick a Leader already!"Kim complained."If only it was as simple as that. I think does two are starting a voting cam-pain about who's leads."Eddie said."I'm telling you for the Last Time Girl! I'm Leader!"Li'l D yelled."Does two are So stubborn. They are determined To be the leaders."Kam complained." Back OFF Boy! I'm Leader! And You Know it!"Tamika yelled."That's it..."Kam said getting up."NO ONE'S LEADER! GET OVER IT! Can we just move on to the town already. Jeez."Kam yelled. When they realized what had happen they estranged confused Looks."How long where we fighting?" Li'l D asked.

"6 hours."I answered."Ok. Into town People!"Tamika ordered.

**PAILIT TOWN/ DIFERINT WORLD**

**Madison's POV**

"Look at all the funny looking people!"I said."Look at the funny looking plants."I said smelling a living Head of leaves."Look at The Funny---"I said."You don't want to do that, Madison."Kam warned me before I was able to Touched something that looks like a living bolt of lightning. It ran off so fast I couldn't see it."How?"I asked in surprise."Come on!"Tamika said grabbing my wrist and dragged me to the front of some building's Gates."What is that place?"Kim asked."It seems to be some sort of Laboratory."Philly phill said."No. It looks like some Hi-tech windmill or something."Tamika said."aw. Maybe It's a Rabbit Factory!"I said."Rabbits don't come from factory's, Madison."Kam said."hello. How may I help you?" A old man said from the other side of the gates."Hey, oh yeah. Um, what world is this and where are we? And how can we get back to Alana."Li'l D said."Your in Paulita town, My Boy. In the Kanto Region."The man answered."Great..."Li'l D said. Li'l D ran up to Philly phill and asked."Hey Philly phill, Where is Kanto on a Map?"Li'l D asked."Sorry Li'l D. I'm Not the Best at map detail."Philly phill said."Acutely, Li'l D, I don't think Kanto is a real State. Or for a madder a fact Not a real country."Kam said."Great. Now where are More Lost! Thanks Kam."Li'l D said in a Huff."Sorry. I'm Just saying."Kam said."Hey Mister. What do you call the Living plants and freaky animals around here?"I asked."You 7 probably Never heard of Pokemon." The man said."Pokemon? You mean that lame show from 1999."Tamika said."No. It's not a show. Or an it. Pokemon are all around use. There are over 300 types of them."the man said."How do you know so much about them?"Kam asked."because I'm a Pokemon Prefacer. Prefacer. Oak to be Exact."Oak said."wow. Never heard of you."Tamika said.

**I hope you like it so far! ROCK ON CHRISTMAS!**

**--By Kim_Chin1 A.K.A Stacy!--**


End file.
